Episode 9329 (18th December 2017)
Plot Anna tells Faye that they're going to go to Scotland. She tells her mum she needs two minutes to fetch a change of clothes. Chesney is suspicious of Daniel's motivations and tells Sinead to stay away from him. Billy overhears Eva telling Adam that the flat's on the market and realises that he's smitten on her. Peter signs a victim impact statement for Billy's assault on him, minimising the matter. Adam delights in telling Aidan that he has a meeting with Matthew Singh at the bistro about buying the factory. Seb catches Faye on her way back to the flat and promises his silence. The girls are upset that Fiz won't be with them for Christmas. She finishes her packing while Tyrone tries to think of a way of cheering her up. Zack has to cancel her date with Leanne. As she's already dressed to the nines, Eva invites her to join the meeting with her, Adam and Matthew. Toyah is taken with their B&B guest, Chris Anderton, making Peter jealous. Anna can't bring herself to complete the escape in Gary's car without checking on Eileen. She is distraught to find her bloodied and still unconscious. Phelan returns and screams abuse at her before he calls the police and an ambulance. Anna flees back to the car and drives off with Faye. As Eileen is taken away, Phelan yells at Gary that it's his mum's fault and the police demand to speak to the lad. In the bistro, Eva tries to talk an embarrassed Leanne up to Matthew. They're taken with each other. The police catch up with Anna in a deserted car park. She's arrested and taken away from Faye after a tearful goodbye. Michelle is concerned that Robert is too blasé about his recovery. A drunk Aidan interrupts the meeting and threatens revenge. Matthew tells Leanne the situation is too complicated for them to see each other. Eva agrees to move in with Leanne when they find somewhere to live. Fiz is touched when the girls perform Little Donkey for her and Tyrone cooks an early Christmas dinner. Returning to the Rovers, Eva sets up Leanne with Chris. Faye is returned to Gary. A furious Todd shouts at them that Anna is not going to get out for years after what she's done. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley Guest cast *Chris Anderton - Oliver Walker *Matthew Singh - Peter Singh *PC Tyms - Steve Cooper *PC Harker - Keiran Flynn *PC Carson - Amy Searles Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Jason's Construction - Office *Unknown road *Car park Notes *The storyline of Fiz Stape having to stay with Cilla Battersby-Brown over Christmas was to enable Jennie McAlpine to appear in the 2017 edition of I'm a Celebrity, Get Me Out of Here! *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phelan blames Anna as Eileen is taken to hospital; Eva vows to find Leanne a man; and Aidan attempts to scupper Adam's business meeting. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,807,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2017 episodes